


In your eyes

by Kin_kid (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, dangan in general
Genre: Celesishi??, Couple typos and slipups, Drabble, F/M, Ishiceles, It's 2017 god what am I doing, Mostly from? Celestias pov I think, Ooc to others, Sobs bc I love celes so much, stupid stuff, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kin_kid
Summary: He's not the type of person someone would fall in love with, or should really.





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Uggggggggghhhh get genocider here please I'm garbage and need death

She didn't know anyone else like him. His words left everything out on the table, he had no secrets and he had no problem letting the world know that. He took on the role of a modest leader when needed but he could also allow himself to be a bystander. He spoke with no hesitation, he spoke with pride and assurance and thought.

How could someone be so honest? How could anyone?

Surely he was just waiting for her to break, for her to slip up and show her real self, not the fabricated persona of 'Celestia Lundenburg' she put on every day.

Only one question arose from that.

If he could see through her, while everyone else including herself failed to, what would she do?

She would not allow that to happen.

She would allow him,  _them,_ to happen.

He was average. He had an average haircut, an average voice, an average build. He was average in looks, if still strikingly handsome, but he was not average in any other conceivable way.

If only he wasnt so infuriatingly himself then maybe things would go back to being dull and bland.... perhaps feelings would not arise and she'd still go about gambling every decision she made.

But matters of the heart if taken lightly can lead to heartbreak.

And there Ishimaru was, at her door at what he had probably decided to be the only acceptable hour for him to be there, insisting she let him inside so he could tell her about whatever pressing matters was taking up residence in his headspace.

 She would wait for him to speak, as that was usually as these 'inconveniences' went. She idly wondered if he was going to reprimand her for her attire again, making sure to blink slowly and look as uninterested as possible.

Ishimaru straightened himself and glared at her for a moment before letting his eyes wonder of to the side. There was a nervousness about him she reveled in, knowing it was her that made him shift in such a flustered way.

He faked a cough into his fist and cleared his throat. This time, when he met her gaze, he looked determined. Celestia tried racking her brain to figure out why, like maybe there was a dress code being actually enforced, or something else of insignificance but she came up blank.

As she opened her mouth to say something she was stopped in her tracks.

"It has come to my attention that I have been rather rapidly developing deep romantic feelings for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I ID big with Ishimaru and i was talking to my Celestia and we just ended up gushing to each other abt this so,, she kinda begged me to post this


End file.
